


Angel and Demon Pie

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Merthur Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dreams, ITguy!merlin, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, businessman!arthur, leather&lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur falls asleep at his desk and has an interesting dream about a couple of the Pendragon Corp employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Demon Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_land prompt – Leather&Lace  
> Loosely based off of [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98WQL9BQlrk) from Supernatural.

His vision materialized slowly . . . the room in front of him melted into view.

Arthur wasn’t sure where he was at, but he was content. The air around him seemed hot but he didn’t sweat. He noticed that the seat underneath him stretched out and formed a long couch. The red pleather lining was faded to a dull pink, but it was still soft on Arthur’s back as he leaned into it.

He noticed the music at the same time that he noticed the stage. He couldn’t place his finger on the tune, but Arthur knew that he’d heard it somewhere before. The stage wasn’t very practical, Arthur thought, as he took in the short few foot difference that set it apart from the ground.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music grew louder. Arthur heard the clank of high-heels before he saw her. The figure of a woman was stalking out of the shadows.

As she approached him, Arthur’s jaw dropped. She was up on the stage in front of him wearing a lacey, white panty set that matched her pearly heels, and fake angel wings. She was also Guinevere. A woman that Arthur barely knew, but worked at his company. He could see her cubicle from his desk. 

She rolled her hips and smiled at Arthur, it was almost too innocent as her halo bobbed over her flowing curls.

Bare feet suddenly slapped against the stage floor and Arthur swallowed.

It was him. 

That bloody annoying IT guy who never shut his stupid cock-sucking lips while he was fixing Arthur’s computer. He was wearing leather shorts, shiny and black, that hugged tight against his hardened cock, and were cut short, showing off an impressive amount of long, lean legs. 

The guy wrapped an arm around Gwen and ground up against her, pulling her back against himself. His messy, dark tuffs moved around the red horns on his head as he pressed his face closer to Gwen’s own. Arthur’s eyes were drawn to where the guy had his reddened lips against Gwen’s neck. 

His blue eyes were all for Arthur, though—

“Arthur!”

“Shit!” Arthur flailed awake, and knocked his coffee all over his desk.

He looked up to find his assistant, Mithian, looking down at him with an amused smirk. 

“Rough night?” She asked as she walked forward and started moving the coffee stained things around his desk. 

Arthur grunted, he was still lost in blue eyes and brown curls and lacey leather and lyrics about pie. He was only pulled out of his stupider when his laptop made a high-pitched whine and sparked before it shut off completely.

Mithian snorted and Arthur glared at her.

“I’ll call Merlin down, then,” Mithian said, and she’d already pulled out her phone. “You know, sir . . . he’s gonna start thinking that you’re trying to break your stuff just so you can watch him fix it.” 

_Right_ , Arthur thought. _Trying._


End file.
